1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for jetting an alignment agent. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus capable of improving the efficiency of jetting the alignment agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A first alignment layer and a second alignment layer are formed on the array substrate and the color filter substrate, respectively, to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
The first and second alignment layers are formed on the array substrate and the color filter substrate, respectively, for example, by a roller. Alternatively, the first and second alignment layers are formed on the array substrate and the color filter substrate, respectively, by jetting an alignment agent onto the array substrate and the color filter substrate by an inkjet process.
In forming the alignment layer using the roller, a first alignment agent having a viscosity of about 20 to about 30 cp (centipoise) is used. However, in forming the alignment layer using the inkjet process, a second alignment agent having a viscosity of about 10 to about 12 cp is used. The second alignment agent can be formed by diluting the first alignment agent.
When the second alignment agent is used for the inkjet process, the jetting performance is improved; however, diffusion of the alignment layer increases due to its relatively low viscosity, so that the alignment layer is aggregated at an edge portion of a substrate, thereby generating a stain at the edge portion of the substrate.